The Dream and The Memory
by mangafreak7793
Summary: slight AU and slight ooc when my oc talks to Rei about her life  bad summary  but check it out very slight R x S


Mf7793: well this I'm making another evangelion fic out of impulse so please enjoy it and maybe my oc might pop up but maybe I might occ my oc and maybe Rei and a bit of AU

* * *

" I'm...floating " A light blue haired albino girl said as she floated in a blank white room 

" who are you " A voice called out

" My name is Rei Ayanami also known as the First Child "

" Hello Rei "

" Now who are you "

" Who I am is not important right now but the question you should ask is where you are "

" Then where am I "

" I do yet I don't know "

" I do not understand "

" what is there not to understand "

" Your answer did not not make any sense so its only natural to question your answer "

"So you want me to explain "

" That would be helpful "

" We are in a world in which the desires of one person can be reflected here "

" Yet you know what this place is then why do you say you do not know "

" I do not for this is the place of your desires "

" I see but why there is nothing here and who are you "

" Is that necessary " The voice said in a sigh

" It would be helpful "

" Then okay "

As soon as he said that a door formed at the edge from the room and as its opened it revealed a light blue haired boy ( with a Cloud haircut from FF 7 but shorter ) . He had light blue eyes and a staff with a cresent moon edge straped to his back.

" My name is Kaze Masahide " The light blue haired boy introduced himself as floated next to her

" But that doesn't answer my first question why is there is nothingness"

" It is made of your desire, your desire to return to nothingness "

"...I see "

" How does it feel "

" Bright,cold, and lonely"

" I see,do you enjoy it "

" Well "

" No "

"But are you alone in your world "

" ...Yes "

" That can't be true people can only be alone if they really want to be "

" Then I want to be alone "

" Then what about friends you got to have friends right..."

"...no " Rei wispered yet as she said that the blank white room starts to change

" What is happening "

" Didn't I told you this before this place is the shape of your desires so it will change according to your desires "

So as the room changed it altered from the white room to a street of a busy city

" Where are we " Kaze asked as he looked at the surroundings

" Tokyo Three"

" Oh I see, But wait look over there " Kaze said as he pointed at a figure that look exactly like Rei walking among the crowd

" Why am I there if am right here "

" Well this is a place where your desires are shown so lets sit back and watch "

" understood "

* * *

" AYANAMI, AYANAMI WAIT UP " A young boy with brown haired yelled 

" Yes Ikari-Kun " Rei said in her monotone voice

" um...I was wondering if I can walk you home " Shinji asked as he scratched the back of his head

" No its not necessary so its not needed " Ayanami answered coldly

" Oh ...I see then see you at the synic test tommorrow Ayanami " Shinji said as he looked depressed

" Okay then I will see you there Ikari-kun " Ayanami said quietly

* * *

" That seemed more of a memory then a desire " Kaze said as he was werided out

" It is a memory one not too long ago, It was taken yesterday " Rei said in her monotone voice

" But this proves to me and you that you have a friend " Kaze said as he pointed at Rei

" No Pilot Ikari is just a fellow Pilot to help his father cause " Rei stated

" But didn't he looked sad when you said no "

" I...had no intention to hurt Ikari-kun feeling never the less I should not interact unless I've been order to " Rei said quietly

" And who has the right to say that "

" His father Commander Ikari "

" Yet aren't you your own person so you should make your own choices "

" But what I see right now " Kaze said as his cheerful face turned solemn

" ...what "

" your afraid aren't you "

" what do you mean "

" Like I said your afraid , your afraid of change so all you just do is blindly follow orders and hide all your emotions in a shell "

" stop "

" You don't care about anybody's feelings including thoses who actually want to be close to you "

" quiet "

" but maybe you don't have emotion at all maybe your just a doll "

" SHUT UP " Rei yelled as she slaped Kaze in the face making him take a few steps back

" I'm not a doll, I'm my own person and nobody has the right to change that " Rei said with some emotion

" CONGRATULATION " Kaze said loudly as he smiled with the slap mark across his cheek

" I do not understand " Rei said back to her monotone voice

" You finally realize that only you can choose what will happen to you and only you can choose if you want to be alone or be with people " Kaze said as he put his hands on her shoulders

" Now what do you want "

" I want "

" Yes "

"I want... "

" Yes..."

" I want..."

" OUT WITH IT " Kaze yelled as he flicked Rei's forehead

" ow..."

"well say it "

" I want...to be with Ikari-kun"

" Is that what you want to do " Kaze said weridly

" Is there a problem with what I want " Rei said as she was stareing at Kaze

" Not really its just that I figured you might have wanted it " Kaze said with a laugh

" But "

" But what "

" How do I get out of here "

" Oh Thats easy "

" Why didn't you say anything before "

" You never said anything " Kaze said with a smile but stoped as Rei stare sucked the mood away

" So how do I get out of here "

" That easy all you need to do is wake up "

" What do you mean "

" Wake up "

" I don't understand "

" Wake up "

* * *

" Come on Ayanami wake up " A distressed Shinji said as she shook the sleeping Rei 

" Yes " Rei muttered as she began to open her eyes

" Ayanami your awake are you okay " Shinji said as he began to check if she was alright

" Yes Ikari-Kun but where am I " Rei asked as she was rubbing her eyes from her nap

" Huh you don't remember well your at school but classes ended an hour ago, so I came to see if you were okay because you fell asleep at last period so I was worried " Shinji said with a slight blush on his face

" Oh I see " Rei said quietly trying to get her thoughts in line_ " Was that a dream "_

" Um...Ayanami"

" Yes " Rei said as she snaped out of her inner thoughts

" If its alright that I can walk you to NERV since we both have a synic test this afternoon " Shinji asked

" Um If its okay if you don't want to I'LL go ahead of you if you want " Shinji said with a sad smile on his face

" I want to go with you "

" Oh I see then...wait you said yes" Shinji said as his eyes widen with hope

" Yes I think it would be most pleasant" Ayanami said as she smiled

"Oh...Okay...then..lets...go " Shinji said nerviously _" She's smiling I don't know why but that makes me happy"_

" Lets " Rei said still carrying her smile _' Ikari-kun seems to be happy is it because of me, never the less if its the dream that made me like this I have no regrets because it made me realize that I'm more then just a tool but a person, Yet who exactly was that strange boy "_ Rei wondered as she walked with Shinji outside the school building.

Yet unknown to both of them a strange blue haired figure was watching them on the roof as they were walking outside the school building

" Good luck Rei and I hope you become a better person with the help of your friend " Kaze said as he smiled at the couple walking hand to hand

"But did she had to smack me that hard its still sore " Kaze wimpered as he rubed his sore cheek from where Rei smacked her

* * *

Mf7793: well I Hope you enjoy my latest oneshot sorry I couldn't add more romance to it but my oc Kaze is really dense so he thinks there friends which they are ( for now ) well sorry for any complaints for this fic but please review and see you later 


End file.
